: This R21 proposal proposes to systematically sequence 10,000 human adipose expressed sequence tags (ESTs) to 1) obtain a global view of normal adipocyte gene expression, 2) discover novel fat specific or fat abundant genes, and 3) find new functions of known genes and fat tissue.